narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Akatsuki
is an organization made up of powerful shinobi from across the ninja world. Missions * The Organizations Clash!!! Team Platinum vs Neo-Akatsuki! (Interrupted) * Squad 4 Ace meets Sen‎‎ (Success) * Neo Akatsuki:Where Is Sen (Success) * War Effort Tafun's Request (Success) * Destructive Clash! Neo Akatsuki vs Two Elite's (Progressing) Wardrobe The group as a whole has several different wardrobes, depending on the situation. At the base, they wear virtually anything they desire, usually casual clothing. On missions, their clothing can be casual, to fit in better with the surrounding people. Sometimes they'll wear their group clothing, to stand out, and intimidate others, aiding in the acquiring of information and data. But there Akatsuki robes are worn at bases and meetings.Mr.X, is the only member,not seen with the Akatsuki Robes. Members Teams Like the orginal Akatsuki, Neo Akatsui teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organisation's goals to be met. The duos assembled usually share a distinct commonality, like Jikū's and Yami's Kekkei Genkai, Osamu's and Kiba's Dōjutsu, and Roku's and Arata’s both being orphans. ;Jikū & Yami An unruly yet arguably the most effective team; a team that seemed unstoppable when together, something that Ken Uchiha commented on for the need to separate the duo. Pain decided to put these two together because of their unique abilities. Jikū has the Ice Release as a result of have Tsubasa Yuki's DNA, and Yami has the Boil Release and being able to posses other natures. ;Osamu & Kiba Uchiha A team that functioned very well with each other, as evidenced by Kiba's intrest in Osamu's Rinnegan. Being the leader of Neo Akatsuki, Osamu directed the rest of the organisation to their respective goals. ;Roku Nori & Arata A team that functioned very well together and was highly effective. The pair completed almost every assignment Osamu gave them with little trouble with the capture of Mitsu Uchiha Unlike most Neo Akatsuki teams, Roku and Arata got along pretty well; Roku did as Arata had asked him unquestioningly and they would often converse casually when not in combat. ;Hideyoshi & Kyōki Bakuretsu Formed by the two lone wolfs of Neo Akatsuki, Hideyoshi and Kyōki worked well for the most part but had conflicting ideas on life. ;Himura & Rin Batsu Being the only tow females in the origination, Rin and Himaru work very well and both have mutual respect for each other. Himaru is very fascinated in Rin's Sharingan, While Rin is interested in Himaru's Glass Release. ;Arata Uzumaki & Katsu Suzu Formed after Arata had been found, Katsu was introduced as the rookie of the origination. Despite there diffident personality's the two both get along very well. as seen when Katsu blocked Ken's Green Lightning with Takuma. ;Kuchinawa Gekkō & Shun Kimoko although not the bets group to get along they both have extraordinary teamwork. This is because of Kuchinawa's blood lust in battle and Shun's dark side. Associates * Ikigai Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Neo Akatsuki